


葬礼

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	葬礼

一个av男优因为醉驾走了，他的狐朋狗友们为他举办了一个别致的葬礼。  
他们请来了一个货车特技司机来开他的灵车，男优生前喜欢汽车特技，成佛前应该想体验最后一次；天不怕地不怕的司机为他上演了一出灵车漂移的特技，引得路人不胜唏嘘。男优的朋友们在灵堂里唱起了男优生前最喜欢的淫词艳曲，来出席葬礼的男优的父亲气到心脏骤停。男优生前的成人指定的作品在殡仪馆大厅里循环播放。  
来送葬的人中有他的av女优、陪酒女、援交妹、风俗小姐、gay吧的妈妈桑、陪游先生、男公关……总之，人类能想到的性服务者的类型，这里都有。他的朋友按耐不住，已经开始对他们勾三搭四了。  
葬礼中最引人注目的不是那些循环播放的东西，而是已故男优的三个女友，她们这是第一次见面，没有争吵，只是为英年早逝的男优抱头痛哭。男优的同事们无一不深深佩服男优生前的人德。  
葬礼上让人能感到普通的，只有那个一直认真诵经，敲打木鱼，把周围一切置之度外的和尚。


End file.
